villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
The Signor
The Signor is the main antagonist in the 1985 children's film The Peanut Butter Solution. He was portrayed by the late Michel Malliot. He is known as an overbearing art teacher with a checkered past, whom eventually kidnaps over 20 children, including Michael Baskin, the main protagonist of the film. Plot During an art class of which the Signor teaches, he presents Jim his pet dog to his pupils to sketch a composite drawing of him, and he demands that it be accurate and true to the presented dog. He also condemns any imagination from his students. Suddenl, he encounters Michael Baskin, sketching flames on his drawing. An enraged Signor, spites Michael for sketching the flames, and grabs and destroys the drawing of which he found maddening. Later Michael's friend, Connie, tries to reason with the Signor, but attempts to destroy his drawing despite any reasoning. After the ordeal of which Michael loses his hair after visiting a recently burned house, the Signor questions Connie about his whereabouts. Connie refuses to give any detail, fearing the Signor could go after him. Later in the film, the school principal Miss Prune calls the Signor to her office, suspicious of his sketchy past. He found out that some character Little William was having nightmares because of him, and as the Signor attempts to convince Miss Prune that he is a reputable member of society, she later convinces him that he was thrown out of two schools, faked famous paintings, changed his name an appearance four times, and claimed to be Rembrandt's great great great great grandson. The Signor refuses to accept criticism from Miss Prune, and proclaims to be what he thinks he is. Towards the end of the film, Connie and Susie, Michael's sister began to investigate the whereabouts of Michael and 20 other children declared missing. They visit a local art supplies store, and become suspicious of paint brushes being sold there. Susie prompts Connie to feel the bristle of the brush, with Connie feeling it's a rather ordinary brush. But Susie thinks differently. She suspects the brushes are made with human hair, albeit Michael's hair, and use it as evidence of Michael's disappearance. Susie and Connie decide to buy on the brushes and demands the cashier where they came from. The cashier is initially clueless, but later reveals where they could come from. He explains that the brushes come from none other than the Signor. As Susie and Connie buy the brush, they wait outside of the store until the Signor arrives to make a delivery. As the Signor is in the shop, Connie sneaks on to the Signor's delivery truck where the brushes are being delivered, and sets up a funnel pouring sugar to create a path that could lead Susie to the paint brush factory. As the Signor exits the store after finishing his delivery, he offers Susie a ride but declines, knowing that she too could be kidnapped. She later begins to ride her bicycle along the street following the Signor's truck to the factory via a stream of sugar planted by Connie. Unfortunately, a street sweeper wipes it away, and Susie feels out of luck because of it. Later Connie arrives at the paint brush factory by hiding the truck. The Signor brutishly grabs him out of the truck, feeling enraged by sneaking on. Connie proclaims himself as the "Inspector of the Kidnapping Division", and works to free all of the Signor's victims, including Michael. Connie is then forced by the Signor to assemble paint brushes along with the other captives. While assembling brushes, Connie hears Michael's voice through a microphone. A friend by the assembly line later shows Connie around the factory. They both encounter paintings of which someone can walk into. Meanwhile at the Baskin house, Dr. Epstein visits Susie and Billy, explaining that the Rabbit is his brother and shockingly the Signor is his brother as well, knowing they are twins. The three visit the Rabbit's art gallery demanding where the Signor is. At the factory, Connie begins to search for Michael while the Signor and his captives are asleep. As he discovers Michael, he attempts to free him, but the Signor catches him, and Connie begins to wreck havoc at the factory. The Signor later spins Connie around in a hammock, but Connie decides to pretend to be his son by falsely claiming that this natural father died in a plane crash. The Signor accepts to be a father figure for Connie, and is asked to paint a portrait of the burned house that caused Michael's fright. The Signor is asked to enter the house as featured in the portrait, and later screams and falls from the house and lands unconcious. After falling from the house, Connie finally frees Michael and notices the Signor unconcious. Connie demands that he be taken to the toilet. Meanwhile Michael decides to visit the house to finally face his fear. Eventually he noticed that it was all part of his imagination and tells the ghosts to leave it people like the Signor. After Michael leaves the house, he warns the other children an an enraged Signor is after the children, with all his hair missing. After the chasing spree, Billy, Michael and Susie's father, pauses the Signor, and demands not to harm anyone. The Signor is arrested for kidnapping, and all the captives are freed, and Michael, Connie, and Susie eventually head home to reunite after all the ordeals. Eventually Betty, Michael and Susie's mother arrives after a long trip from Australia. The films end as the Baskin family happily reunites, and Connie gingerly enjoys the reunion. Category:Kidnapper Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Elderly Category:Con Artists Category:Male Category:Control Freaks